As The Years Go By
by NikkixMusso
Summary: How Lilly and Oliver became a couple and their relationship throughout the years. Don't want to give much away. RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT. Loliver.


_**Author's Note: This story has been planned in my head for a couple of days now and I'm inspired to write it! This is my very first M rated fanfic! Who doesn't love some loliver loving? ;) And btw, I know Oliver is supposed to be on tour when Lilly graduates but I decided to change it up and pretend that he isn't on tour anymore. So basically, this story is about Lilly's and Oliver's relationship. From the beginning! Enjoy. :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana nor do I own any of the characters. If I did own it, I would probably have the show still on air and loliver will be married and have tons of "Oh yeah" moments. **_

_**The start of it all**_

Miley has gone out to film her movie while Lilly and Oliver were left at a beach party. Lilly and Oliver were casually talking by a table until Lilly saw Nose whistle Wally in the corner of her eye. She gasped slightly as Wally slowly started walking towards her.

"Oliver! Nose Whistle Wally is coming towards me. What if he wants to dance with me?"

He chuckled softly, "I would laugh."

Oliver regretted his words as Lilly back handed him right on his chest. "Not funny, Oliver! Hurry up, he's comi-"

"H-Hey Lilly." Wally spoke slowly as his nose made that annoying sound.

"..Hey Nose Whistle- I mean, Wally." She stuttered, making a face.

Oliver looked down, trying to hold his laugh in until he saw Lilly glare at him.

"Would you maybe wanna.." whistle "dance with" whistle "me?" Wally smiled nervously.

"Uh, I'm sorry I can't.." Lilly thought of something quickly and grabbed onto Oliver. "Oliver, already asked me. Right, Ollie?"

Oliver coughed as Lilly grabbed onto him. Especially when she called him his nickname that she hasn't called him in forever, "R-right."

"Let's go!" She tugged on Oliver's wrist and led him to the dance floor as they played a slow song. Was it coldplay? Maybe Radiohead? Who knew. They didn't care as Lilly's arms wrapped around his neck. Oliver's slowly made their way around her waist. The two danced for awhile. After some time, Lilly's head rested in the crook of his neck. He inhaled slowly '_Mm apples.' _

Oliver slowly tilted his head and leaned in. Lilly started to lean in too as she saw what he was trying to do. His lips touched hers softly and they kissed. He closed his eyes tight, hoping this moment would last a while. Lilly closed her eyes also, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

As the song ended, the two pulled apart with deep red blushes on their faces.

After a few seconds, Oliver pulled away very slowly. His opened his eyes, speechless. "Lilly.. I, Will you go out with me?"

Lilly smiled big "I always wanted to hear that from you." She leaned in and kissed Oliver again passionately. He smiled into the kiss and put his hand in her hair, stroking it softly. He was finally dating his _best friend_. He could get used to this feeling.

_**2 years later**_

Lilly and Oliver have been dating for 2 years now. They were seniors in high school and were carefree. They laid together on Lilly's bed in each other's arms. Lilly broke the silence "Ollie?"

Oliver looked over at her "Yeah, Lilly-pop?"

She turned so she was on her side, facing Oliver. He also turned to his side and placed his hand on her arm, rubbing her arm up and down slowly. "What will it be like? Ya know, when we are in college. It's going to get harder for us."

Oliver could see the tears in her eyes and he felt a pain in his chest. He hated seeing Lilly sad or cry. "Shh.. Lils. It's alright," He whispers as he pulled her in his arms, hugging her close to him tightly. "Just because we won't be in the same dorm room doesn't mean we won't see each other. We will make it work. I promise."

Lilly wiped her eyes and buried her head in Oliver's chest "I hope so.. I love you, Ollie-pop."

He took his finger and brought her face up by lifting her chin "I love you too, Lilly-pop."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and rolled him over so she was straddled on top of him. He held her face in his hands as he kissed her even harder. His tongue glided against her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She opened her mouth and Oliver slowly slid his tongue in. Their kisses were rough and hard. Lilly moaned softly as her hands found the hem of his shirt. She tugged on it and pulled the shirt over his head. Lilly placed her hands on his bare chest as her tongue wrestled with his. A groan left his lips as he pulled off Lilly's tank top without any hesitation. Oliver slightly pulled away so their lips were lingering.

"You're so beautiful." He leaned up and whispered in her ear, breathing heavily and sending her goosebumps through out her body. Oliver's lips parted from her ear and started to kiss down her jawline. His lips went lower and lower, leaving deep love marks along her neck which cause Lilly to release a moan.

Lilly's hands slid down Oliver's chest and onto his abs. Oliver sucked harshly at the pulse point on her neck.

"Ollie.." She gasped as his tongue made contact with her neck. She moaned softly as his lips went to her collarbone, nipping at it softly.

Oliver slowly reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He slid the straps off her shoulder and kissed her chest lovingly. He took his hand and placed it on her right breast, squeezing lightly. His lips made contact with the left one. He kissed and sucked roughly. She whimpered softly as he kneaded, kissed, and sucked her breasts. Lilly gasped for air, breathing heavily as her nipple was between his teeth "Oliver!'

He chuckled softly as she squealed his name. He didn't want this to be rushed. Oliver wanted his first time with Lilly to be slow and rememberable. Lilly placed her hand on his belt and unbuckled it. Oliver leaned his body up so she could slide his jeans down.

Oliver sighed in relief as they managed to get his tight jeans off. He rolled over so he was on top of Lilly. He slowly kissed the valley between her breasts and down to her stomach. She moaned softly and whimpered his name. Her body was covered in goosebumps and she shivered against his cold hands that were also roaming down her stomach. As soon as his lips came in contact with the top of her jeans, he pulled them down slowly.

Both of them were in nothing but underwear.

Oliver leaned down and whispered in Lilly's ear "Are you sure about this, Lils?" His breaths were heavy in her ear. She nodded slowly, gasping for air. She was panting loudly as her head was thrown back.

"I'm ready, Ollie. More than anything.." Her hands were on the waistband of his boxers as her blue eyes were locked onto his chocolate brown eyes.

Lilly pulled down his boxers slowly and teasingly. He took in a deep, sharp breath and moaned "Oh Lilly-pop.."

They were both completely naked. Oliver hovered over her, not intertwined just yet.

"I don't want to hurt you.." He let out a shaky breath as he looked into her eyes.

Lilly shook her head "You're not going to hurt me, Oliver."

Oliver slowly slid into her. His eyes starred into hers as he watched her reaction. He heard a small gasp coming from Lilly. Her eyes were shut tight, feeling pain and not pleasure. He bit his lip and leaned down, whispering in her ear softly "I'm so so sorry, Lilly. I can stop if you want.." He slowly started to pull out and Lilly moaned, shaking her head

"No, no. Just keep going." She whispered. He started going in and out slowly and carefully. Soon, Lilly's pain turned into pleasure and she opened her eyes wide. She moaned softly and threw her head back "Oh Oliver." Her back arched forward as she moaned his name.

He started going faster and deeper. His hands gripped onto her waist tightly as he thrusted deeper. The couple rocked back and forth, moaning and groaning each other names. Shouting commands like 'faster' and 'deeper' after each thrust. Lilly's hands were on Oliver's shoulders. One of his hands cupped her right boob. His other hand clutched on the headboard of the bed. "Olliepop.." She squealed as she panted heavily. Her hands grasped onto his hair, tugging at it roughly.

They both reached their climax at the same time. Oliver collapsed on top of Lilly, panting. Lilly was breathing heavily as her head hit the pillow. They were both covered in sweat. Oliver slowly reached his head up and kissed her forehead. "I-i love you, Lilly."

She panted and managed to catch her breath "I love you too, Ollie."

_**3 weeks**_** _later_**

Lilly and Oliver were walking hand in hand on the shore of the beach. The waves rushed up occasionally and swept up their ankles. The only thing you could hear were the waves crashing and the sound of their even soft breaths. Their fingers were intertwined and Oliver wrapped his arm around Lilly's waist tightly, pulling her to him.

She giggled softly, breaking the silence "I can't believe we finally graduated."

Oliver looked over at her and grinned "I know right. It seems like just yesterday we were preschoolers holding hands."

He reached behind him and felt a small box in his back pocket. He smiled as he remembered his plan. He really hoped Lilly would say yes. He wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives and he loved her more than anything. Oliver let go of Lilly's hand and slowly got down on one knee. He was shaking with nervousness and sweated slightly.

"Lilly-pop?" He took the box out of his back pocket and held it out. He opened the small box and looked up at her.

Lilly looked down at him and gasped softly "Oh Ollie.." The tears were forming in her blue eyes. Happy and filled with joy tears.

"Lillian Truscott," Oliver began. It was clear to Lilly that he was nervous. He was shaking slightly and he looked up at her with that lopsided grin of his. "Will you marry me?"

By now, Lilly was crying softly with her hand over her mouth, surprised. "Yes, Oliver. I will marry you. Of course!" She squealed. Oliver stood up, smiling wide and also starting to tear up as she jumped into her arms. He spun her around like they would always do. "I love you so much." he whispered as he set her down.

"I love you too, Oliver Oken."

_**Their Wedding Day**_

Oliver was already at the alter just a few minutes before the ceremony. He was shaking slightly and sweating. 'What if something goes wrong?' He thought to himself 'What if Lilly doesn't wanna marry me?'

All his thoughts stopped as the whole crowd stood up, looking at the entrance. The doors opening up and Lilly was standing there, smiling nervously in her beautiful white dress that dragged on the floor as she walked. She walked up the isle slowly, winking at Miley who was in the front row, already going through some tissues. She chuckled softly to herself at the sight. She then saw her own family next to Miley's. She made her way to the alter and smiled up at Oliver nervously. He took her hands in his and whispered "Are you okay, Lils?"

She smiled at him and nodded "Of course."

The ceremony started and the priest started talking. Lilly and Oliver were starring in each other's eyes, basically not paying any attention to anything he said. It went on until the vows.

"Oliver? Do you think Lillian Truscott, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in better or worse, to death till you part as your lovely wedded wife?" The priest spoke in an audible voice, looking over at Oliver.

Oliver snapped out of it and chuckled softly. "Yes- I mean, I do." He stumbled on his words. Typical Oliver.

The priest asked Lilly the same question. She nodded and smiled wide, "I do."

The priest looked at both of them "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Oliver smiled wide and he cuffed Lilly's face with his hands and kissed her on her lips deeply. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around his waist. The whole crowd was clapping and whistling at the new married couple. "Ladies and gentlemen, Lillian and Oliver Oken!" The couple pulled away slowly to see their families blowing their nose in tissues and crying tears of joy. Lilly and Oliver walked down the aisle together, hand in hand as everybody clapped.

**_The end_**


End file.
